The Beginning of a LONG Journey
by ninjafaces
Summary: Kaiyto and Minato begin their journey to the Land of Snow in search of missing Hokage Naruto Uzumaki. Will they find him before its too late?


Minato put the card and flowers on Haka's bedside table and left the room, as he exited the hospital he saw Kaiyto leaning on the fence in front of the hospital. "Where have you been Minato? You're late." Kaiyto said with a smirk. "Sorry i had a "mission" i had to do" Minato said making quotation marks with his hands as he said mission. "Well it sure did take a while, but it did give me time to get good supplies, here take this." Kaiyto tossed Minato a new backpack full of new supplies like brand new kunai, sharpened shuriken, and these weird knives he's never seen before. "Hey what are these?" Minato said holding up two, three pronged knives with a yellow handle. "Those are your grandfathers knives. They're called the Flying Raijin kunai. Specially made by him, they allowed him to teleport to them when he threw them. Its an amazing technique, your father showed me this technique and wanted me to teach it to you." "Wow, my grandfather made these!?" Minato put them back in his backpack. "OK you ready to go Minato?" Kaiyto asked. "YEAH! I'm ready! Lets go!" Minato said running down the street towards the main gate. "WAIT MINATO!" Kaiyto yelled trying to catch up with Minato. They reached the Main Gate of the village and they were questioned by the gatekeepers. "Hey Minato where are you off too?" The first guy said. "Ummm...I'm going on a mission!" Minato said trying to fake a smile. "Cool where at?" The second guy asked. "Uhhhh...ummm...the Sand Village! I'm getting some herbs!" Minato replied hastily. "Ok Minato have fun!" Said the first guy as they were walking off. "Phew! That was a close one!" Minato said sweating a little. "Yeah haha I was afraid they would catch on" Kaiyto said smiling. "OK first off how do we even get to the land of Snow?" Minato asked confused. "Well we have to go through the Land of Hot Water, and then from there we go to the Village Hidden in the Snow." Kaiyto explained. "OK THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR!" Minato yelled. Minato started running down the dirt road leaving Kaiyto in the dust. Minato in a rush, misread the sign and took the wrong path, taking him in the opposite direction of the Land of Hot Water and to the Village Hidden in the Sound. Kaiyto arrived at the sign that points to the Land of Hot Water and didn't see Minato waiting there for him, so he got a little nervous. "Did he go ahead without me?" He thought to himself. He shook off that feeling of nervousness and went on towards the Hot Water village. When Minato arrived at the village he didn't expect it to be like this. It was dirty, with trash all over the place, evil menacing ninja hung around the streets and alley ways, broken signs and a disgusting smell filled the air. "This is the Land of Hot Water? What a dump!" Minato thought to himself. Minato notices a popular tavern at the end of the road and decides to go and ask where he is. As he walks into the tavern a bottle comes flying towards and it barely missed him. "Whoa where did I end up?!" He thought to himself. He walks up to the bar tender and ands what village he is in. "This is the good 'ol Sound Village " The old bar tender replied. "How do I get to the Land of Hot Water?" Minato asked. "Just go back the way ya came sonny!" And then the bar tender went to filling glasses with Sake. Minato went back outside and noticed the streets were completely empty except for these seven thugs standing in the middle of the road. They all glanced at Minato and started talking amongst themselves. "HEY!" One of them said. "Come 'ere!" Minato walked cautiously towards them, expecting a fight. "Who are ya? We've never seen you here before!" Said the one who called him over. "My name is Minato, and I'm not from here, I'm just a traveler." He lied. "Well Minato we are the Great Sound Ninja Bandits!" The goon said. "Wow you guys must be pretty strong" Minato said sarcastically. "YEAH stronger than you probably!" One of them said. "YEAH RIGHT! Like scum like you are stronger than me!" Minato said laughing. Then the first guy grabbed Minato by the collar. "Listen hear punk, don't be trash talkin' us in our territory, ya hear!" "Hey I'm just tellin' the truth" Minato said with a smirk. The bandit holding him pulled back his fist about to punch Minato in the face, BAM! Minato got punched in the jaw and went flying backwards slamming into a wall. Then the first guy pulled out a kunai and held it up to Minato's throat. "Are ya gonna take back what you said now?" Said the guy with a scowl. "Never!" Minato said spitting at the guys face. As the bandit held the knife high and was about to stab Minato. A flash came and hit the bandit and knocked him back about twenty feet. The other bandits drew out kunai and prepared to fight whatever took out their leader. The flash came and took all the bandits before Minato could even blink. "What is this flash?" Minato thought to himself. "Minato, looks like you got yourself lost!" Minato realized that the flash was actually Kaiyto! "Kaiyto?!" Minato said in awe. "How did you do do that!" "That's the power of the Flying Raijin Technique!" Kaiyto said. "And you're gonna teach me that right?!" Minato said excited. "Of course! But it will take hard work and determination!" Kaiyto said. After that they left the dirty village and headed off to the Village of Hot Water. "So Sensei." Minato said. "How are you gonna teach me the Flying Raijin Technique?" "Well that's a good question!" Kaiyto said reaching in his backpack. He brought out a scroll and told Minato to sit down, he opened the scroll on the ground. "This is the seal for the technique, take out the kunai I left in your pouch Minato." Kaiyto said to Minato. Minato grabbed the two kunai out of his backpack and took them out. "Notice how the symbol on the scroll and on your handles are the same?" Kaiyto said. Minato took a good look at his knives and the scroll and noticed they were the same. "Yeah they are the same!" Minato pointed out. "Now do these hand signs." Kaiyto performed a set of long handsigns and Minato copied them. "Now I wan't you to continue doing them until I say stop." "OK!" Minato was determined to complete this jutsu. He kept doing the handsigns over and over and over again, the sun was beginning to set, and Minato was getting tired of repeating the same handsigns over and over again, so he decided to ask Kaiyto how long he had to do it. "Am I almost done Kaiyto Sensei!?" Minato said. "Not even close! Haha!" Kaiyto said chuckling. "Ughhhhhh..." said Minato with annoyance and irritation. "When can I stop" he asked, Kaiyto replied "When I tell you to!" A few hours had passed and it was 7:00 PM. Kaiyto told Minato to pack up, and they set off for the nearest Inn. They arrived at a small town not to far from the Hot Water Village and found a nice Inn to stay for a few nights, they got their room key and headed off to their room. Once they got there Minato immediately got the scroll and knives out and threw his backpack on his sleeping mat and began training. "Minato" Kaiyto said brushing his teeth with a complementary toothbrush. "Don't you think you should get some sleep after a long day?" "NO!" Minato replied, not looking at Kaiyto. "I HAVE to finish this!" "You're not going to finish it tonight you know..." Said Kaiyto. "This is a very long process and is IMPOSSIBLE to finish in one night." Kaiyto spit out the toothpaste and rinsed his toothbrush off, and set it down on the sink. He then shut the bathroom door and put on his robe that they both got at the check-in desk. Kaiyto then went to bed 5 minutes later. Minato was determined to prove Kaiyto wrong, he would finish that night. He summoned a few Shadow Clones and got to work. One clone practiced the hand signs, another practiced the seal, and he did both. After several hours he thought he got it. He put the seal on a few items in the room and tried teleporting to them, it worked. He looked out the window and saw the sun rising in the horizon and he decided he wanted to take a walk. He tip-toed across the room and slowly opening the door, making sure he didn't wake up Kaiyto. Quietly, he walked down the hallway and walked down the stairs to the foyer he walked out the door and looked for a nice spot to lie down and watch the sunrise. His stomach growled, he was hungry. He reached into his back pocked and go his wallet out and checked to see if he had any money. All he had was 1,000 ryo from his last mission, but that would be enough for a nice meal. He got up from the tree he was under and strolled back to town. He looked around for a good place to get something to eat, and he found a nice place called Sapporo Ramen. He sat down and ordered his favorite ramen, and anxiously waited it. A couple of seats next to him there were two sketchy looking guys talking. He pretended to pay attention to the ramen cook but he was actually eavesdropping on their conversation. "So where is he." The guy on the left questioned. "He's at the hideout hehe, getting what he deserves." The man on the right answered maniacally. "Which one?" The left one said. "The one in the Land of Snow of course!" The other one replied. Minato shot up and gasped. The two goons looked over at him with a deadly look. He panicked a little, but then he saw his ramen coming and stared at it with wide eyes. So they thought that's why he gasped. "Phew!" Minato thought to himself. "I gotta tell Kaiyto right away!" When the man put his ramen on the table he ate it super quick. The ramen man looked at him like he had ten heads. "WOW!" The man exclaimed. "I've never seen anyone eat ramen like that! What's your name boy?" The two goons looked at him suspiciously. He couldn't give out his real name. He had to make one up. "My name is Soko Akimasi." He lied. "Your going up on the wall buddy!" The ramen guy said. He grabbed a camera. "Say cheese!" Minato smiled and the man snapped a picture of him. "Well I gotta take off!" Minato said. "Bye!" Minato thanked the man and ran off. When he got back to the Inn Kaiyto was snoring away in his bed. "KAIYTO WAKE UP!" Minato screamed in his ear. Kaiyto shot up irritated. "WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP I WAS HAVING A GREAT DREAM!" Minato told Kaiyto what happened at the ramen shop and what the two guys said. "So he's there. This is good, we have to leave now. Minato get your stuff, and we don't have time to train for the Flying Raijin on the way there, we have to get there as soon as possible." Kaiyto grabbed his bag and packed up his stuff. "But Kaiyto, I already finished my training." Minato said with a smirk. "Impossible, no one can master it that fast." Kaiyto said. "Ok, then I'll show you!" Minato grabbed his grandfathers kunai and threw it at the wall. "HEY I DON'T WANNA HAVE TO PAY FOR THAT!" Kaiyto said annoyed. The next thing Kaiyto knew Minato was on the wall. "So you did master it!" Kaiyto said amazed. "Well Minato I underestimated your power! But we have to go now!" Minato ripped the kunai out of the wall and put it in his pocked. Then he grabbed his bag and all of his stuff and left with Kaiyto. He paid the Inn keeper and they left. Kaiyto and Minato left the village and headed off for the Hot Water village. It didn't take them long since the Inn was on the outskirts of the village. The Hot Water village was very different from the Leaf. There was more city and not a lot of rural life. A lot of tourists were there too. Minato stopped and looked around at the amazing sights, he had never seen anything like this place before. "Minato!" Kaiyto said shaking Minato out of his daze. "We don't have time for sightseeing,remember our mission." Minato shook his head and walked on with Kaiyto. They made it out of the Hot Water village in a few hours, they were almost at their destination. The Land of Snow.


End file.
